


Relaxation Station

by Sugercube75



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I just really like Gavin's chair ok, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugercube75/pseuds/Sugercube75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael tests out Gavin's chair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relaxation Station

You were the only one working in the Achievement Hunter office at the time. Jack and Geoff were off filming a short downtown, Ray and Gavin were out getting lunch with Miles and Kerry. Then there was you, Michael “Rage Quit” Jones, who was being a diligent little worker bee and editing the newest Rage Quit. Well, you were before you finished editing. All there was to do now was to wait for the video to save then upload it to YouTube. Easy-peasy.

You lean back in your chair and sigh. This was a good day, despite the earlier rage from the newest shit video game Geoff had assigned you. You’d finished editing early and after you uploaded it you’d be able to do this week’s HORSE with Ray and then go home. You turn in your chair and stare at the empty office. It was quiet which felt oddly strange. It was never quiet in the Achievement Hunter office, there was always some sort of commotion going on, whether it was someone talking, something being filmed or Gavin doing something stupid.

Gavin… You’d never admit it out loud but you had a crush on the idiotic brit. You swivel back and forth in your chair while you think. Gavin was, well there were a lot of things that he was. He was a moron, annoying, a little obnoxious and sometimes arrogant. But then again he was funny, cute and intelligent in someway. He was sweet and kind and helpful occasionally. He could always make you smile no matter what. You smile and stop swirling around in your chair. Glancing at the desk beside you, Gavin’s, you stand up and sit down one space over, right in Gavin’s chair.

God his desk was a mess. You chuckle and knock an empty soda can over, it tumbles to the floor just barely missing the trash can. Up on Gavin’s screen was the newest Minecraft Let’s Play from yesterday. You slip on Gavin’s headphones and click play. It starts with Geoff introducing the game and Ray yelling Lllllllllet’s Play!!! as usual. Then everyone runs off in teams, Geoff and Jack vs. Ray and Ryan vs. you and Gavin. Team Nice Dynamite, Team Neighborhood Watch. You grin a little and watch the Let’s Play for a few minutes before it stops. You pull off the headphones and set them back down then lean back in the chair.

You could swear on your life that this chair was broken solely on the fact that it leaned back so damn far. You could almost lay down flat in it. You glance around the office again then look over at your desk. Your Rage Quit still saving on your computer. You imagine Gavin sitting here and maybe looking over at you and maybe thinking about you in a more than friends sort of way. Your cheeks flush a light red and you shake the thought away. That’s such a stupid idea. Gavin couldn’t feel like that. You were friends. Best friends. Even though Gavin was friends with just about everybody. Plus Gavin was straight. You were positive about that. You’d never seen Gavin hitting on a guy while drunk or any other time. The thought that maybe Gavin could have those kind of feelings for you quickly flees your mind and you just relax into the chair leaning as far back as you can. You take a deep breath and sigh it back out. Your eyes flutter close and you can almost hear Gavin now, talking in that ridiculous accent of his with his made-up words and whiney tone. You smile. You loved that idiot so much that it even hurt sometimes. You loved his goofy smile and that mess he called styled hair. You loved--

“Michael?”

Oh.

“Michael, what’re you doing in my chair you pleb?” Your eyes pretty much shoot open and you jump into a sitting position and there in the doorway is Gavin. He’s got that goofy smile that makes your stomach do little flips and shit and his head is tilted to the side just a little like a fucking puppy. Does he not know how adorable and perfect he is? Obviously not. “Michael?”

“Uh, I’m pretty sure your chair’s broken and I was checking it out. Next time you lean back like a fucking moron the back’s going to snap off then I’ll have to listen to your whining until you get a new one.” Good save. You allow yourself a twitch of the lips in accomplishment that you didn’t completely trip over yourself there.

“Are you worried about me, my lil Mi-cool?” He coos and takes a step into the office. You scowl and roll your eyes at the brit.

“No I’m not. I just said I’d rather not listen to you bitching about it.” Ok that was a bit mean. You mentally scold yourself while Gavin comes closer, before you know it he’s moving the chair to face him. “Hold on, I’ll get up.”

“No, there's room. We can share.” And with that Gavin plops down sideways onto your lap. You stare with a mixture of shock and confusion. What was this idiot doing? He did realize he was sitting in your lap, right?? You as in Michael Jones, a guy?? “What’s wrong?”

“You’re in my lap...” You stare at the brunette still frozen from shock.

“Yeah, and? Should I move...?” Gavin shifts and you feel yourself blush because well, Gavin, is on your lap. He’s sitting on your lap. And all you want to do is wrap your arms around him and kiss him until neither of you can breathe anymore and he's begging for more.

Woah. That was possibly the gayest thing you've ever thought.

"Michael?" You blink yourself out of your own thoughts to see the brunette looking down at you worriedly.

"Uh..." Brilliant Michael, you’re a fucking master of words right there. "I'm fine. You're just like, on my lap. Isn't it kind uh, weird?" Lovely. You're so amazing with words. You should write a fucking novel with your great awe-inspiring vocabulary.

"Oh, I guess..." Gavin nods and shifts a little but doesn't move. "Michael?"

"What, Gavin?"

"Do you like me?"

Wow, when did the wall become so interesting? Was the wall always that kind of green? Did Geoff put another stack of games on the wall? Ok Gavin's still looking at you. You should probably answer. Tell him yes, you like him so much, you love him. You love Gavino Free and his stupid accent and his habit of filming everything and his short attention span and all his idiot moments and everything about him.

"....Yeah, just a little." You look away as if that could hide how red your face has gotten or maybe even save you from some of the embarrassment you were feeling.

But right now all you could feel was a pair of arms wrapping around your shoulders and the stubble brush your cheek followed by a pair of chapped lips.

"Good. I like you too, my lil Mi-cool." You're too shocked to look at him but his chuckle tells you he's smiling.

He likes you? What? Gavin...Gavin likes you? Was this a joke? Was this some kind of stupid cruel prank? Gavin usually played pranks around the office but like...this was just cruel.

You turn to look at him and he's just grinning all goofy-like. "What?"

"I like you too, Michael."

"Wot if..." Both yours and Gavin's heads swivel towards the door to see three heads peeping in the doorway, all three of them, meaning Ray, Miles and Kerry, grinning. Miles was talking.

"Wot if, Michael and Gavin..." Kerry continued.

"Just kissed already?" Ray finished, his grin was the biggest. Your face must have been hysterical because all three laughed. "Hey what happened to Pokémon?" Ray asks from the safety of the doorway.

"Got a little distracted did we?" Miles and Kerry waggle their eyebrows at you and Gavin suggestively. Assholes.

"You heard them, Michael. We should just kiss already." Your eyes dart back to Gavin who's smiling at you in a sort of predator-like way that makes you think he wants to devour you and it goes straight to your groin. You hear the chorus of ‘Ooooooooh!!!’s from the three men in the doorway as Gavin moves in slowly and presses his lips to yours this time.

If you could live in that single moment for forever you would. It felt like fire on your lips, quickly spreading to set every nerve in your body on end. It felt almost like lightning running through you only a million times better, putting every little movement either of you made under a magnifying glass. The way Gavin tilts his head just enough that your noses don’t bump, how he shifts a little in your lap, how you relax into the kiss and possibly press into it just a bit.

But then he’s pulling away and standing up and leaving you dazed in the chair. Gavin scans his desk quickly before grabbing a small black DS from the mess that always occupied his desk.

"Uh, Pokémon right? Wanna come, Michael?" He glance back at you and there's not a single cell in your body that disagrees with your decision. You get up and follow him without a single hesitation; you even hold his hand as you walk with him, and the others to the upstairs offices.

Back on your computer the Rage Quit finished saving.


End file.
